


Rescue Me

by seungdandy



Category: BIGBANG - Fandom, GTOP - Fandom
Genre: Easily fooled SeungHyun, Falling In Love, M/M, Seungri in the middle, Trust Issues, cat fic, overzealous cat lover JiYong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungdandy/pseuds/seungdandy
Summary: JiYong is a cat burglar... literally... and SeungRi urges him to stop





	Rescue Me

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted some time ago on AFF. I hope you enjoy

Seungri knocked on the door of apartment 4B and waited semi patently for the door to open. When it did he was greeted not only by his friend, Jiyong, but also by his cat... Ai who was perched halfway onto Jiyong's shoulder as per usual. "Thanks for coming over Seungri. I had a pretty late night and needed the extra rest." Seungri reached out to stroke the feline on the head. "King shit here needs his treats." Ai hissed out a warning, swatting Seungri away with his rather large front paw. Seungri pulled his hand back, glaring holes into the cat. "You'd think he'd be grateful that I trudged all the way up to that one particular pet shop that sells his favorite treats. He's really a bitch, Jiyong. One of these days I'm going to drop kick him out your window." Jiyong cuddled his cat close to his chest, dropping kisses on top of his head. "If you touch one hair on his beautiful head, I'll drop kick you out a window and it'll be higher than four stories. Ai is just stressed. We got a new friend last night and..." Seungri looked around, counting all the cats that were sprawled around the apartment. "Jiyong... I really think I need to initiate an intervention." Jiyong placed Ai onto a chair, took the treats from Seungri and headed for his kitchen where three cats lie either on the floor or his barstools. "An intervention because I like cats? That's ridiculous. Lots of people own multiple cats."

 

Seungri tossed a cat off of a seat and sat down. "True... lots of people do. How do they acquire their pets though? That's the difference here." Jiyong looked innocent as he began counting out treats. "I don't understand what you mean. Every cat in this apartment with the exception of Ai is here because I rescued them." Seungri eyed the cluster of cats that was gathering at Jiyong's feet as he continued to count out treats. "Rescued or stole?" Jiyong bent down to the waiting felines, beginning to hand out treats. "Seungri... do you honestly expect me to sit by and watch a cat be mistreated? I have to intervene. Remember Lou? He was so sick when he came to live with me, but now look at him... he's thriving." Seungri eyed the cats carefully trying to distinguish which cat was Lou. "Which one is Lou?" Jiyong rolled his eyes, pointing out a large cat towards the middle of the group. "The calico next to Shy Boy." Seungri raised a brow. "Like that helps. In case you haven't noticed, I just call them all cat." Jiyong stood up, walked through the feline obstacle course with a catlike grace of his own and delivered Ai's treat directly to him where he sat waiting patiently right where Jiyong had left him. "I don't understand how you can't tell them apart. They're all so different... with such distinct personalities." Seungri swiveled around on his barstool so that he was facing Jiyong. "They're cats. How distinct can they be? You have to promise me that you'll stop stealing people's pets. It's... well it's weird for one thing and it's illegal for another."

 

Jiyong settled himself into the chair with Ai on his lap purring away happily. "In my book, it's illegal to own a pet and take such shoddy care of them. That's the real crime here Seungri. Who speaks for those without a voice... hmmm?" Seungri sighed, he'd heard it all before and once Jiyong was perched up on his high horse there was no getting him down. "What about morally then? How would you feel if you went out to dinner one night and came home to find Ai missing?" Jiyong frowned, hugging his cat closer to his chest... so close and so tight that the feline let out a grunt of protest at the grip he was being held in. Jiyong smiled down at him, loosening his hold. "Sorry Ai... blame Seungri." Seungri scoffed. "Don't blame me. See? Just the thought makes you upset. Image how all those other people felt when their pets went missing." Jiyong frowned and Seungri thought maybe he was finally getting through his thick skull. "Did one person put up a missing pet sign? Did they ever seem distraught or upset?" Seungri blinked over at him, totally confused by this turn in the conversation. "What? How would you even know if they did? How would you know if they were upset? Do you... oh my god Jiyong you don't. Tell me you don't stalk the pet owners that you steal from." Jiyong shrugged, standing up and reentering the kitchen as Seungri swiveled back around to follow him with his eyes. "So what if I do? Like you said, I'd be distraught if Ai went missing. Well... these people just went on with their lives like nothing happened. Bastards." Seungri shook his head in disbelief. "Did you expect them to walk around weeping because their cat was gone... really?" Jiyong picked up some cat, Seungri had no idea what it's name was. "If this sweet boy was suddenly ripped from your life... yes I'd expect some tears. They didn't deserve to have these precious babies in their lives." Seungri raised a brow, curious now. "And if someone did seem upset? What would you have done then?" Jiyong seemed surprised by that question. "Then I'd be inclined to give them their cat back."

 

Seungri watched Jiyong set about making coffee, leaning onto the countertop as he did. "So am I to assume that you got nothing done last night since you were out cat burglaring? "Jiyong set out a plate of fruit as well as some muffins, gently shooing a few cats away as he did. "Actually, Mr. Smarty pants, I did get quite a bit written last night after I got home. Soo Joo and I went to dinner, picked up little Genevieve and then I came home and worked until quite late." Seungri raised a brow, somewhat taken aback by this information. "Soo Joo was with you when you... when you..." Jiyong set Seungri's coffee cup in front of him. "Rescued Genevieve... yes she was. She offered to come and be my lookout." Seungri shook his head, adding cream to his coffee. "Why would she do that? I can't understand why she would encourage you in this." Jiyong served himself some fruit, sitting down beside Seungri. "Maybe Soo Joo is an animal lover like me. Maybe she realizes what a good thing I'm doing." Seungri grabbed a blueberry muffin and cut it in half. "Or maybe she was drunk." Jiyong shrugged, sipping at his coffee. "Maybe. Anyway... are you interested in what I wrote last night?" Seungri nodded, sipping at his own coffee. "Is it any good?" Jiyong stood up and headed to his office returning with a stack of printed pages. "Judge for yourself." Seungri tucked the pages into a folder and tucked it away into his satchel. "I'll read it over at the office where there's less distractions." Jiyong smiled, retaking his seat. "I'm so glad that you're my editor Seungri. I feel so comfortable with you.... like we're good friends." Seungri smiled over at him. "I feel the same way and we are good friends which is why you have to really promise me to stop rescuing cats." Jiyong sighed, looking around at his babies. "Alright fine... I promise for you Seungri I'll stop."

 

"Jae, I can't thank you enough for doing this for me." Jaejoong entered the apartment with an easy smile, depositing his bag down by the doorway. "It's no problem Seung. What are friends for? Besides, your place is way nicer than mine anyway. It'll be like a vacation for me to be here in the lap of luxury." Seunghyun rolled his eyes, picking up Jaejoong's bag for him and heading for his bedroom. "This place is hardly luxurious. Feel free to stay in my room and help yourself to anything you like in the fridge. Just change the sheets please if you have any hookups here." Jaejoong sat down on Seunghyun's large bed, smiling when he was immediately joined and snuggled into. "I'm not here to party and hookup, I'm here to watch this little cutie." Seunghyun sat on the opposite side of his two year old Sphinx cat, Tilly, reaching out to stroke her head lovingly. "I'm so relieved to hear you say that. I'm really nervous about leaving her. I've written out a list of her care instructions, it's pretty detailed so please follow it. If her ears seem waxy just swab them out gently... I can show you if you like. No direct sun exposure... keep the shades drawn, if the apartment gets below 70 degrees, she'll need a sweater. I'll be back before her weekly bath so that's not an issue. Other than that, she should be no problem. Feeding schedule is taped to the fridge. Please, no matter how cutely she looks at you... don't give her snacks. She's got a sensitive tummy." Jaejoong stared at him, dumbstruck. "No wonder you have absolutely no social life. You spend all of your time bathing the cat." Seunghyun stood up, walking out of the room with Tilly right on his heels. "I like my life just the way it is. I'm lucky enough to get to work from home doing something that I love. Tilly is... well she's my companion and I'm good with that. She loves me unconditionally and I love her. Most of the men I meet don't get that. They find it weird." Jaejoong followed them out to the living room where Seunghyun was checking over his bags. "I can't imagine why."

 

Seunghyun checked his phone to see how much time he had left before his car arrived to take him to the airport. "I'll call you as soon as I check into my hotel. I'll try to check in a few times a day, but Daesung thinks we'll be kept pretty busy. I'll at least call at night when I get back to my room." Jaejoong made himself comfortable on the couch, spreading his arms out along the backrest. "Why don't you try to enjoy yourself while you're there instead? How often do you get to New York? Go out to eat, hit a club... cut loose for god sakes. Maybe get lucky." Seunghyun slipped his jacket on, kissing Tilly on the head sweetly. "I hear what you're saying Jae, I do but this could be big for me. If Mckenzie decides to pick up my graphic novels there's no telling what could happen... according to Daesung anyway. I need to stay focused. They're at the forefront of publishers as far as gay literature goes." Jaejoong blinked up at him, watching the tension build while he spoke. "Even more reason for you to get lucky. You could really use the release." Seunghyun phone vibrated in his pocket before he could answer. "That's my car. Thanks again Jae. I'll call when I land. You feel free to call me if you have any issues with Tilly." Seunghyun bent to pick up his cat, nuzzling her head with his own. "Bye sweetie. I love you so much. We'll talk later. Be good for Jae." With a kiss to her head, he handed her to Jaejoong, picked up his bags and headed out the door. Jaejoong waved Tilly's paw at him. "Bye... safe flight."

 

Five days later Jaejoong was leaving work to hurry home and feed Tilly, thinking about how glad he'd be when Seunghyun finally got home tomorrow. Originally it was only supposed to be a four day trip, but McKenzie had asked Seunghyun to stay a few extra days to meet with a few executives who were unavailable earlier and he couldn't exactly say no. If it were anyone else Jaejoong would have assumed that he was taking advantage of him, but Seunghyun seemed so distraught over having to be away from Tilly the extra days that it was impossible to doubt his sincerity. "Jaejoong... hey Jaejoong wait up!" The blonde turned at the sound of his name being called only to see his coworker, Soohyuk rushing after him. "Soohyuk... something wrong?" Soohyuk shook his head, smile upon his lips. "No nothing. I tried to catch you before you left for the day, but I was tied up in that meeting. Anyway... I was wondering if you'd like to... grab a drink with me?" Jaejoong stared at him for a minute, surprised. Soohyuk hadn't lived in Boston that long and truthfully, Jaejoong was wondering if he was single or even interested in men. He quickly checked his phone thinking about Tilly and her rigid schedule. "If you've got plans or... you know... someone to get home to that's fine. I was just trying to be friendly. New guy in the office and all." Jaejoong exhaled a long breath... torn between doing what he should do and doing what he really wanted to do. He tried to figure out a way to do both. "Soohyuk... I do have someone to get home to." Soohyuk immediately smiled politely. "No problem. I'll just see you tomorrow at work. Maybe we can have lunch sometime." Jaejoong touched the other man's shoulder lightly so that he didn't leave. "You don't understand... let me explain. I'm cat sitting for my friend." Soohyuk snorted out a laugh, easing a bit closer as he did. "Oh... cat sitting? Cats are so independent. They hardly need any care at all. You'll be fine to go out for a drink... unless you don't want to."

 

"Nice place. What's this friend of yours do?" Jaejoong rushed into the kitchen opening a bottle of wine... Seunghyun did say to help himself after all. "Ah... he's actually a graphic novelist. That's where he is now actually... New York talking to this publishing house... McKenzie trying to make a deal. I guess they're at the forefront of gay literature so it's a big deal." Soohyuk accepted the wine glass from him. "No shit. That's pretty cool. Would I know any of his stuff?" Jaejoong looked down at Tilly who was staring up at him from the floor. "Uhm... maybe... it depends on what you like to read. Excuse me a minute... I've got to feed the cat." Soohyuk smiled, sipping his wine. "No... of course. Is it okay if I put some music on?" Jaejoong scooped up Tilly, walking with her to the kitchen. "Yeah fine... whatever you like. I'll just be a second." He quickly got out the feline's food and refreshed her water. "Now be a good girl so uncle Jae can be a bad boy okay?" He rubbed her head, trying to avoid looking into her large green eyes that seemed almost disappointed in him. He found Soohyuk on the couch and joined him. "More wine?" Soohyuk nodded, contented smile upon his lips. "Sure, thanks. So I'm really glad we're doing this... getting to know each other outside of work. It's nice." Jaejoong slid closer, his arm extended over the backrest. "Me too... it's very nice." Soohyuk stood up, walking to the large windows. "What's the view like up here?" Jaejoong opened the shades, standing close behind the other man. "See for yourself." Soohyuk looked out the window as he felt the heat from Jaejoong's body behind him. "It's not bad..." He turned to face the blond. "although I like the view inside much better."

 

Jiyong sat looking out his window becoming more and more agitated as the minutes ticked by. "Ai... what should I do?" He picked up his binoculars and scowled at what he saw. "I know what you're thinking... I promised Seungri but Ai... look..." He placed the binoculars in front of the Abyssinian cat's eyes briefly before pulling them back. "that poor cat shouldn't be exposed like this to the sun. I have to step in... what choice do I have?" Ai jumped down from his perch and sauntered away, tail up. "Last one... I promise." Three hours later, Seungri arrived at Jiyong's with his latest edited chapter to review with him. "Can I get you a cup of coffee? A water?" Seungri moved to sit at Jiyong's table, setting his satchel down. "I'll take a water thanks." Glancing to his left he's startled by what he sees. "Jesus Christ! Where did that... thing come from?!" Jiyong set his water down calmly and picked up the frightened looking Sphinx cat.

 

"Seungri... meet Sweetpea... she's new here." Seungri scrunched up his nose, clearly unhappy and somewhat disgusted. "What is it?" Jiyong glared over at him while stroking Sweetpea's head gently. "She is a cat. More specifically a Sphinx cat." Seungri shook his head, eyeing the cat warily. "For once I think you were justified in taking it. What the hell happened to its fur?" Jiyong rolled his eyes, easing Sweetpea onto a chair. "Sphinxes are a hairless breed Seungri. She was left in the sun for hours. I had to act." Seungri blinked at him, confused. "If you were a cat who was bald wouldn't you like the sun warming up your wrinkly body?" Jiyong corrected his friend and editor. "Hairless not bald. She didn't lose her hair, she never had any. To answer your question... no. The sun could burn her badly. She's a very delicate breed and if you're not 100% committed to her care then you shouldn't have one for a pet." Seungri shook his head slowly. "Speaking of being committed. The well known author who steals other people's pets. How's that for commitment worthy?" Jiyong looked over at Sweetpea then back at Seungri. "Last one... I promise."

 

"Tilly! I'm home sweetie! Tilly!" Seunghyun searched his apartment looking everywhere he could think of to find his cat. She was nowhere to be found and his pulse began racing as the sweat trickled down his neck. "Tilly! Please come out!" He noticed the open shades and he half expected to find her burned little body on the floor underneath the windows even though he knew that was irrational and slightly insane. The fact remained though... Tilly was not in the apartment at least not anywhere that he could find. Had she injured herself and crawled somewhere to hide... lick her wounds so to speak. Was she angry at him for leaving and punishing him by hiding where he couldn't find her. He was frantic with worry. "Jae... where is Tilly?" Jaejoong blinked at the sound of Seunghyun's freaked out voice. "You're back. Welcome home." Seunghyun clutched his phone so hard he thought he might crush it in his bare hand. "I took an earlier flight. Where's Tilly? I can't... she's not here." Jaejoong frowned, thinking back to this morning when he and Soohyuk had rushed to get ready for work. He'd fed her so she'd definitely been there then. "Uhm... relax. I'm sure she's just hiding under the bed maybe? In your office? We saw her this morning so..." Seunghyun was searching everywhere while he spoke. "We? Who was here Jae?" Jaejoong chuckled. "Funny story actually. The new guy in the office wanted to have drinks with me. Anyway I took him to your place... I owe you a bottle of wine... he ended up staying the night. He borrowed your blue shirt, I hope you don't mind. I really like him, he's..." Seunghyun was flipping out. "Jae! I honestly don't give a fuck right now! Do you think he could have taken Tilly?" Jaejoong cleared his throat, remembering why they were talking in the first place. "No... no way. We left together so he couldn't have. I'll come over and help you look as soon as I can."

 

The apartment was a mess by the time Jaejoong arrived... closets opened up with the contents spilled out. The usually fastidiously neat Seunghyun even pulled out everything from his lower kitchen cabinets in his desperation to find his cat. "She's gone Jae... vanished. How can this happen? Call your hookup and ask him if he took her. I won't be mad, I just want my baby back." Jae pulled out his phone, slight frown upon his lips as he surveyed the damage. "I wouldn't exactly call him a hookup... more like a potential relationship in the making. I really think you'll like him once you two meet." One glance at Seunghyun's tense face made him drop the subject and dial his phone. "Hyuk... hey it's me. Yeah I had a great time last night too. Uh huh.... yeah I'd really love to grab dinner..." Jaejoong noticed the death glare that Seunghyun was shooting him so he quickly cleared his throat. "Hyuk... do you remember this morning when we were rushing to leave the apartment for work?" Jaejoong burst out laughing, face going bright red. "Yeah... that was one of the best morning showers I've had in a while. Can I ask how you did that thing with your tongue?" Seunghyun threw his hands up, totally disgusted. "Unbelievable!" Jaejoong coughed awkwardly. "Uhm... we'll have to save that conversation for dinner. Do you by any chance remember seeing Tilly? She seems to be missing. Oh shit... I forgot about that... you're right. Thanks Hyuk... I'll call you later about dinner." Seunghyun pounced as soon as he ended the call. "What? Forgot about what?" Jaejoong began looking around... under the couch... inside the closets. "You're sure you looked everywhere?" Seunghyun crossed his arms, looking extremely annoyed. "Three times. Tell me what Mr. Tongue said or so help me Jae I'll rip yours out." Jaejoong ran a hand through his hair, looking nervous. "Just remember that I love you and Tilly. When Soohyuk and I were leaving this morning we may have left the door open a tad long so it's possible that Tilly could have maybe run out." Seunghyun's mouth fell open, his hands going to the side of his face so he looked exactly like Edvard Munch's Scream. "I'm so sorry... we were kissing and I guess we got carried away. Seung... you okay? Say something... anything."

 

Seunghyun snapped himself out of it and headed for his office immediately sitting down at his desk. Jaejoong followed him in, standing behind him to peer over his shoulder. "What are you... oh... good idea. Are you going to hang those in the building?" The printer hummed to life as it began printing the missing cat flyers. Seunghyun stood up, picked up a stack and shoved it at Jaejoong's chest. "No... you are. Make sure you cover every floor, elevator and the lobby. I'm going out on the street to hang some just in case she got outside. Also, I'll bring one to the animal shelter in case someone brings her there." Jaejoong gave his arm a squeeze. "Don't worry, we'll find her and again I'm really sorry. You know I wouldn't have done this on purpose." Seunghyun grabbed his jacket. "What's important now is finding her. She could be sick or hurt. She's not built to survive on her own."

 

"I'm proud of you Jiyong. This is the right thing to do." Jiyong sighed deeply as he and Seungri finished up at the animal shelter. "As long as they go to good homes I'll be fine." Seungri pat him on the back, leading him towards the door. "The nice lady promised you that they would. You just can't have that many cats. Your apartment was starting to reek like one giant litter box." Jiyong nodded even though he didn't look convinced. "I'm keeping the rest though. Especially Sweetpea, she's special." Seunghyun was rushing into the animal shelter and nearly collided with the two men who were on their way out. He ended up dropping what was left of his flyers all over the floor. "Oh... excuse me. My mind is on other things and I didn't see you two." Seungri bent to help him pick up the flyers. "No problem. We were talking and weren't looking either." Jiyong picked up one of the flyers. "What's this about? Did you... lose your cat?" Seunghyun nodded, gathering the flyers back into a pile. "I did. I'm going to post a flyer here in case someone finds her and brings her in." Seungri smiled with sympathy at Seunghyun. "You must be pretty upset about losing your cat. What an unusual looking cat it is as well." Jiyong knew exactly what Seungri was doing and it wasn't going to work. If this moron was dumb enough to think he lost his cat then he didn't deserve to have her.

 

"I'm beside myself with worry actually. She's a sphinx cat and they need specific care. I'm terrified that she might be sick or hurt." Seungri shook his head, glancing at Jiyong. "How awful for you. Let me take a flyer in case I see her." Seunghyun handed him one. "Thanks. I'd appreciate it if you'd keep a look out for her." Seungri stared at the picture. "I will. I feel like I've seen your name before. Are you the Seunghyun Choi who's the graphic novelist?" Seunghyun nodded, hand rubbing the back of his neck. "I am... yes." Seungri smiled his most charming smile. "I hear you're being wooed by McKenzie in New York. I'm Seungri Lee from Archer Publishing... can I give you my card? I'm just an editor, but I know my house would be interested in you. If would be great to have both you and G Dragon in our little family." Seunghyun shrugged, taking Seungri's card. "I'd have to speak with my agent, Daesung. I don't think I'm G Dragon's caliber but it'd be a thrill to meet him." Seungri gestured to Jiyong. "Then let me introduce you to Jiyong Kwon... or should I say G Dragon." Seunghyun's eyes bugged out slightly. "I had no idea. You never put your picture on your book jackets. It's always that gorgeous Abyssinian cat. It's a real pleasure to meet you... I'm a big fan of your books." Jiyong smiled sweetly. "Thank you so much. I'll say the same about your books. I enjoy them quite a bit. Good luck finding your cat." Seunghyun nodded, looking down at the flyers in his hands. "Thank you and nice meeting you."

 

"Don't say a word Seungri... don't say a word." Seungri held the flyer in his hand as they walked down the street. "Who me? What could I possibly say to you? Other than the fact that that was proof that someone was distraught over their missing cat." Seungri glanced down at the picture in his hand, frowning slightly as he did. "Although in this case I really don't know why. This cat... if it really is a cat and I'm not 100% convinced that it is... has to be the most pathetic excuse for a feline that I've ever seen. Why would anyone seek out this... for lack of a better word... animal as a pet?" Jiyong scowled over at Seungri. "Sweetpea is not a pathetic excuse for a feline. She's sweet and loving and I find her quite adorable and charming." Seungri lifted a brow, giving his friend a pointed look. "Except that she isn't." Jiyong was getting really upset now, his voice rising the more agitated that he got. "You're just so shallow. If an animal doesn't fit your simple minded idea of beauty then it's ugly." Seungri shook his head, wry smile upon his lips. "That's not what I meant at all. I can understand that beauty is in the eye of the beholder. My point is that she isn't Sweetpea... she's Tilly. The sooner you remember that, the better off you'll be." Jiyong's mouth fell open as he thought of a response but when some minutes ticked by, Seungri spoke again. "It's perfect. We can call Seunghyun and tell him we found his cat. That way he'll never know what really happened." Jiyong side eyed his editor. "If she got out once, she could easily get out again unless I'm satisfied that she's well provided for of course." Seungri exhaled loudly, more than annoyed. "Blackmail Jiyong? That's low even for you."

 

Two days later Daesung pleaded with Seunghyun as he sat unmoving and by the looks of him, unwashed on his couch, Jaejoong beside him nervously glancing at his phone every few minutes. "Please Seung... if we agree to meet with Archer Publishing it'll mean bargaining leverage at the very least with McKenzie. They promised that G Dragon would be there... you really like his work. It'll be fun." Seunghyun sighed, running a hand through his dark and somewhat greasy looking locks. "I just don't feel right with Tilly out there somewhere... lost." Daesung looked over at Jaejoong with a desperate expression. "Jae... tell him this will be a good thing. Take his mind off of.... less pleasant things." Jaejoong looked up from his phone screen, startled to have been addressed. "Uhm... what?" Seunghyun rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. "Leave him out of this Dae. He's too busy counting the minutes until he can see his boy toy. Of course if he'd been paying attention that morning, Tilly wouldn't be God knows where and none of us would be in this position." Jaejoong hung his head in shame, setting his phone down. "You're right Seung. I'm being so selfish... still. What can I do for you?" Seunghyun shook his head. "Nothing... just go. I know you've got a date. I'll call you if I hear anything." Jaejoong leaned over and kissed Seunghyun's cheek. "I really do love you." Seunghyun nodded, shoving him away. "Yeah, yeah. Go on... get going."

 

"You'll see... you'll be glad you decided to go out tonight instead of moping in your apartment all alone." Seunghyun frowned over at Daesung where they sat in the bar area of Atlantic Fish Company waiting for the representatives from Archer along with G Dragon to arrive. "Is your commission that important to you that you're willing to completely disregard my suffering?" Daesung pat his friend and client on the back. "Seung, you know me better than that, being out amongst people is much better for you right now. If it just so happens that we can also make a lucrative deal in the process, then all the better." Seunghyun said nothing as he noticed Seungri, Jiyong and another shorter man approaching them. Seungri extended his hand in greeting, smile upon his lips. "Nice to see you again Seunghyun. You remember Jiyong I'm sure. This is Youngbae Dong. He's the managing partner in charge of graphic novels and he's extremely excited to meet you." Youngbae stepped forward, easy smile on his full lips. "Seungri's right... I am very excited to meet you. I've been a fan of your work for some time now. It would be just incredible to bring you into the Archer family." Seunghyun smiled somewhat awkwardly, shaking the man's hand. "Thank you. That's very flattering. This is my agent, Daesung Kang. He's much better at the negotiating stuff than I am." Youngbae pat his arm. "You creative types are all alike."

 

When he moved on to speak with Daesung, Jiyong sidled up to Seunghyun. "How are you holding up? You look as if you haven't slept since we ran into each other at the animal shelter." Seunghyun sighed wearily taking a sip of wine. "I don't think I have much. At least I'm clean though thanks to Daesung's badgering." Jiyong scrunched up his nose in distaste at the thought. "Well that's a plus definitely. So I'm assuming no word then?" Seunghyun shook his head. "Not really. I've gotten a few calls because I am offering a reward. They all turn out to be dead ends. I'm really getting more and more worried. People are starting to tell me stories about how to get over a pet's death." Jiyong touched his shoulder, giving it a squeeze. "That's awful. Do you feel like... she's gone?" Seunghyun shook his head, looking into Jiyong's eyes. "I don't. I'm trying to have faith but Jiyong... it's been two days now and it's hard to stay positive. My friend, Jaejoong feels horrible and keeps coming over to apologize but I don't even blame him. I blame myself." Jiyong accepted the wine that Seungri gave to him waving off Seunghyun when he looked apologetic for not thinking of it himself. "I'm confused. Why does your friend keep apologizing?" Seunghyun set his glass down on the bar. "Oh sorry. You don't know the full story. I was in New York talking to McKenzie and my friend was cat sitting. He thinks he may have left the door opened too long on the morning I returned. It was an accident. She must have run out. Maybe she was looking for me... we're always together since I work from home. I honestly wish I'd never gone to New York."

 

After dinner Daesung pulled him aside to tell him how well it went in his opinion. "What are your thoughts? I can't keep stalling Mckenzie forever. They do want an answer sooner than later." Seunghyun shrugged, looking over at Jiyong and Seungri as they chatted pleasantly. "Isn't this your thing not mine? Which is the better deal?" Daesung sighed, more than exhasperated with his client. "You're worse than those clients who want to be involved with every minute detail. A little input would be nice." Seunghyun rolled his eyes at his agent. "You want input... fine... I'll give you inout. I don't like McKenzie. Every time I have to deal with them I'm going to think about Tilly getting lost and honestly that sucks." Daesung exhaled, running a hand through his brunette locks. "So you're basing a business decision on your cat?" Seunghyun shook his head. "Not entirely no. I thought they seemed a bit stiff in the meetings. They left a bad taste in my mouth. I like these guys from Archer. They seem more... I don't know... trustworthy. I doubt they'll try to change my work or screw me over." Daesung raised a brow, surprised at just how much he had to say. "Archer may not be able to offer as much as McKenzie." Seunghyun shrugged, slight smirk on his lips. "Isn't that how you earn your commission? The art of the deal." Daesung barked out a laugh. "Alright. I do like a challenge. I'll call you tomorrow. Try to get some sleep. You look like shit."

 

Seungri gave Jiyong a pointed look as they chatted seemingly pleasantly. "Now will you return his cat? He's a very nice man who is extremely upset about his cat." Jiyong smiled to mask his annoyance. "He is upset, I agree. Don't you think it would be too coincidental if suddenly you or I found his cat? Wouldn't that arouse suspicion?" Seungri frowned, scratching at his head. "I didn't even think of that. What are we going to do? You are planning on giving the cat back, right Jiyong?" Jiyong rolled his eyes at his friend and spoke with true condescension in his voice. "Of course I am Seungri. I'm not cruel. I just have to work out how to do it. It is my forte so I should have no problem with it." Seunghyun joined them to bid them good night. "It was nice seeing you both again. Hopefully, if all goes the way I'd like it to, I'll be part of the Archer family soon." Seungri smiled warmly, patting Seunghyun on the back. "That's wonderful. Isn't that wonderful Jiyong?" Jiyong smiled as well, sincerely. "It's fantastic. I'm happy for you Seunghyun. They're very fair at Archer. I think you'll really like it here."

 

Jiyong caught up to Seunghyun outside the restaurant. "Do you mind if I walk with you?" Seunghyun shook his head, slight smile on his lips. "Not at all. I'd like the company actually. I guess we must live in the same area if we were both at that animal shelter the other day." Jiyong smiled, falling into step beside the taller man. "It's a nice area. I like it. Have you lived there long?" Seunghyun thought about it. "I like it as well and not too long... about two years. I moved in just after I got Tilly." Jiyong touched his arm lightly. "That's sweet. It's always been her home. I've lived in my apartment for three years now. Ai just loves it. He's the Abyssinian cat you see on my book jackets. I think it adds an air of mystery to who exactly G Dragon is." Seunghyun chuckled beside him. "It totally does. Especially with the types of books you write. You've got a very clever mind. I think I've read every book you've ever written." Jiyong blushed, large smile on his face. "Thank you. It means so much coming from someone with your talent. Do you have a favorite?" Seunghyun blushed as well, slightly flustered. "Well thank you. I feel the same. Let's see... to pick a favorite from your books... the name escapes me right now but for some reason I've read the one about the jewel thief several times." Jiyong snorted beside him, covering his mouth in embarrassment afterwards. "You mean Cat's Eye. I can't believe you'd read that let alone more than once. I must confess that I enjoy your work as well as your very sexy illustrations."

 

Seunghyun was beet red now and a very awkward giggle escaped his lips. "Oh... that's... that's sweet. Your stories are pretty sexy too. Like when the jewel thief sneaks in to rob the emeralds but the prince is in the shower and they end up... having really hot sex." Jiyong laughed, throwing his head back and grabbing Seunghyun's shoulder for support. "Now it makes sense. If I look at your copy will I find it all dog eared and messy on those pages?" Seunghyun gasped, shaking his head then burst out laughing. "Maybe... a little. It was sexy and I don't get out much. All I have is my cat..." Seunghyun's face fell as he remembered that he no longer had Tilly. "This is me. Thanks for walking me home Jiyong. You're a really nice guy. I hope we see each other again sometime." He turned to head inside his building, looking incredibly sad all of a sudden. Jiyong grabbed his arm, pulling him back. "Seunghyun... I like you. I don't like many people... ask Seungri. I'd much rather be at home with my cats than outside with anyone. I want to see you again. Can I?" Seunghyun blinked down at him, thrown off slightly. "Yeah... sure. I'd like that." Jiyong smiled softly. "Good. How's tomorrow for lunch? I can come to you if you like." Seunghyun nodded, tentative smile breaking out on his lips. "Sounds good. Only... would you rather I came to you so you don't have to leave your cats?" Jiyong leaned up and planted a soft kiss on Seunghyun's lips. "It's fine. I don't mind coming to yours. Say 1:00?" Seunghyun nodded dumbly, licking his lips. "Okay. See you then."

 

"How many times are you going to go over there before you return his cat?" Jiyong eyed himself in the mirror before turning to look at Seungri. "I'm still working on a way to do it that doesn't arouse suspicion. For now, I'm keeping him company so he doesn't get lonely. You should thank me." Seungri scoffed, folding his arms across his chest. "Thank you? What for? My premature grays or my brand new ulcer that's forming?" Jiyong rolled his eyes, patting Seungri's cheek as he walked by. "You're such a drama queen. I remember when you were normal." Seungri nodded, following the author with his eyes as he moved across the floor. "Me too. That was before you came into my life. I miss those days." Jiyong bent to kiss Tilly on the head. "Good bye my lovely baby." Seungri scowled at his back. "She's not your lovely baby. You're giving her back." Jiyong stood up, nodding at Seungri. "Yes, yes... I know. I just want her to feel good while she's with me." Seungri gestured around the room. "You'll still have the mean one and those other three cats when she goes. Not to mention now that you and Seunghyun are friends, you can visit Tilly." Jiyong hugged the younger man. "That's true. We'll return her tonight." Seungri eyed him suspiciously. "We?"

 

Seunghyun leaned forward to pull Jiyong closer, connecting their lips in a passionate kiss. The redhead returned the kiss with equal fervor until they both ran out of oxygen and were forced to pull apart. "Jiyong... I can't thank you enough for sticking by me these last few days. I don't think I could have gotten through them if it hadn't been for you." Jiyong pressed his forehead to Seunghyun's, stroking the back of his neck gently with his fingertips. "You're welcome. I'm glad to help in anyway that I can. I can totally sympathize with what you're going through." Seunghyun shivered from the feel of Jiyong's fingers caressing him oh so gently. "I hope that's not all this is... sympathy." Shaking his head, Jiyong leaned in for another deep kiss. "Not even close. I feel things for you Seunghyun. Things it's probably too early to be feeling." Seunghyun nipped at Jiyong's lower lip playfully. "I'm feeling them too. You're the sweetest person I've ever met. You make me feel good when I'm feeling horrible." Jiyong smiled, kissing Seunghyun sweetly on the lips then pulling back immediately even though the other man clearly wanted to taste more of his kisses. "I need to get going. We'll talk later, alright?" Seunghyun watched him stand up, scratching at his neck. "I can come with you if you're only going home to feed the cats. I know you think it'll upset me, but I'll be alright. It's better than being here alone." Jiyong took Seunghyun's hand, tugging him towards the front door. "I'd love for you to come over and meet my cats." Seunghyun smiled widely, moving to go and grab his things. "Let me just grab my phone and keys..." Jiyong pulled him back by the hand which he still held. "Not today though. I'm sorry. I've got loads to do and you'd be bored. I'll call you later... promise." Seunghyun nodded, disappointed but trying not to show it. "Alright. I'm going out for a drink with my friend, Jaejoong tonight. He still feels guilty about..." Seunghyun's eyes teared up and he quickly wiped them dry. "about Tilly. Would you want to come with us?" Jiyong kissed him sweetly. "I would but like I said, I'm pretty busy. We'll definitely talk though. Try to relax and have a good time." Seunghyun pulled him in for a tight hug. "Okay... I'll try. Thanks again Jiyong." 

 

"He's going out tonight for a drink with his friend so that means it's a perfect time to do it." Seungri eyed him from across the room, face a mask of concern. "You're not seriously going to just pop the cat back into his apartment like she'd never been gone are you?" Jiyong gave him a scathing look, picking up Tilly and stroking her back. "Give me some credit here. I know what I'm doing." He cooed to the cat in his arms. "Your daddy really misses you a lot. I think you miss him too. Soon you'll be back together but don't worry... you and I will still see each other. I'll tell you a little secret... your daddy and I... well... maybe I'd better let him tell you." Seungri rolled his eyes. "I swear to god Jiyong... if you delayed returning this cat so you could bang that guy..." Jiyong gasped, looking scandalized. "Seungri! What kind of a person do you think that I am? I'd never put myself before the welfare of a poor kitty. You should know me better than this by now." Seungri raised a brow. "My mistake. You're nothing if not saintly. So what's your plan for returning Tilly?" Jiyong smiled down at the cat who was sleeping in his arms. "Easy. We take her over to Seunghyun's building when he's out and let her be found by a neighbor who will return her. Trust me, he'll be so relieved he won't ask too many questions."

 

"Jiyong! What the hell are you doing!" Jiyong and Seungri had gained entrance into Seunghyun's building... it wasn't even that difficult. They'd simple waited for some others to go inside and slipped in after them just as the door was about to catch. Seungri had never seen Jiyong in action before and although he'd read all of his books countless times as his editor, he was incredibly impressed. They took the stairs because they would be much less likely to run into anyone there than in the elevator. Once they were on Seunghyun's floor, they released Tilly near a door which sounded 'lived in' making sure to attached one of Seunghyun's missing cat flyers directly opposite the doorway and now Jiyong was... for reasons that escaped Seungri... picking Seunghyun's lock. "Quiet Seungri. Do you want to alert the entire floor?" Seungri huffed, bending down to Jiyong's level to whisper yell at him. "Alert the floor?! This wasn't in the plan Jiyong! Going to jail is not an option for me! I'm way too pretty!" Jiyong smiled as the lock clicked open, standing up to open the door. "Oh will you relax. First of all, no one is going to jail. Second of all. You're not that pretty. I just need my scarf. I left if here and I want to wear it to brunch with Soo Joo tomorrow." Seungri grabbed his arm as he was about to enter. "Won't Seunghyun notice that it's gone if you take it?" Jiyong pulled his arm away. "No because it's stuck behind the couch cushions and he doesn't know it's there." Seungri frowned at him. "How did it get stuck behind the couch cushions?" Jiyong raised a brow, smirk upon his lips. "Guess. You be lookout."

 

As soon as Jiyong entered the apartment he knew something was wrong. It took him a moment to place the sound he was hearing... running water... damn. Seunghyun was home, but why? Jiyong began walking swiftly to the door, ready to abort the scarf mission when Seunghyun appeared before him... towel slung over his hips... toilet brush raised in his arm. Jiyong stopped dead in his tracks at the menacing scowl upon the other man's face then he burst out laughing at his choice of weapon. Seunghyun's face relaxed at the sight of Jiyong and his free hand went to cover his rapidly beating heart. "Jiyong... what are you... how did you even get in here? Shit... did I leave the door unlocked?" Jiyong approached him swiftly, hands cupping the taller man's cheeks. "Didn't you say how much you loved Cat's Eye?" Seunghyun swallowed thickly, dropping the toilet brush onto the floor as his hands rested on Jiyong's hips. "You... you came here to... to... ha... to..." Jiyong brushed Seunghyun's wet hair back, leaning in to nibble at his jawline. "To make your fantasy come true. Would you like that... Prince?" Seunghyun licked his lips in anticipation. "So much." Jiyong smiled seductively, giving him a gentle shove back towards the bathroom. "Go and restart the shower... get it nice and hot. I'll be right in." Seunghyun nodded, leaning down to kiss Jiyong. "Don't take too long."

 

Seungri was freaking out when Jiyong stuck his head out the door. "Jiyong! What's taking so long?!" Jiyong spoke calmly to the hysterical editor. "Change of plans. Grab Tilly and take her back to my place. You stay there with my cats tonight... alright?" Seungri stared at him, open mouthed. "What about you? What are you doing?" Jiyong huffed, speaking in a harsh whisper. "Try to keep up Seungri. I'm staying here. Seunghyun is home." Seungri's eyes bugged out of his head. "Oh my god! What did you tell him?" Jiyong began closing the door. "Remember Cat's Eye with the prince?" Seungri nodded, finally catching on. "Jiyong!" The redhead slammed the door, locking it with the chain... you never could tell nowadays. "Night Seungri."

 

Jiyong groggily turned over as he yawned and cracked his eyes opened. "How long have you been awake?" Seunghyun shrugged beside him. "I'm not sure. I can't really sleep the way I used to." Jiyong propped his head up on his elbow and looked concerned. "Still? It's not getting any easier?" Seunghyun looked away, trying not to tear up. "Not really, no. Last night was the best nights sleep I've had since..." Jiyong hugged him, laying his head upon Seunghyun's shoulder while his own eyes filled with tears. "I'm so sorry Seunghyun. I really am." Seunghyun wrapped his arms around Jiyong's waist and held him close, giving his head a kiss. "Hey... you have nothing to apologize for. If anything, you've helped me the most through this whole ordeal. You've been sweet and caring not to mention brought a fantasy of mine to life. I'm so grateful to you Jiyong." Jiyong buried his face in Seunghyun's sweet neck. Everything about him was so sweet. Jiyong felt incredibly guilty and what was worse, he was just starting to feel this way now. "Seunghyun... you're the nicest guy I've ever met. You don't deserve what's happened to you." Seunghyun sat up, leaving Jiyong lying in the bed. "That's nice of you Jiyong but Tilly's the real victim here. I think it's time that I start to face facts... she's not coming back to me." Jiyong sat up quickly, wrapping his arms around Seunghyun's chest. "Don't sat that! I feel really strongly that she'll be coming back to you very soon." Seunghyun looked over at Jiyong, exhaling slowly as he did. "Isn't it better to face reality than to keep hoping for things that might never happen. I feel like I'm just hurting myself by hanging on like this."

 

Jiyong frowned at him, tone scolding. "I'm disappointed in you Seunghyun. The Sweetpea I know wouldn't give up. No... they'd keep waiting and hoping until they were reunited...." Seunghyun furrowed his brow in confusion. "Sweetpea? I'm sorry... who's that?" Jiyong colored red and began to stammer. "Swee.. Sweetpea? Oh... that's the name that I've been referring to... to... you actually... in my head of course. I didn't mean to say it out loud. You must think I'm some kind of lunatic." Seunghyun pulled him in for a warm embrace. "You're... I can't believe all the things you are. You're clever, sexy, endearing, sweet, kind... Jiyong you amaze me." Jiyong pulled away from the embrace. "Then trust me and try to have faith for just a while more. For me?" Seunghyun nodded, stroking the redhead's cheek softly. "For you."

 

"Where have you been?!" Jiyong walked past Seungri and into his kitchen, pulling out the kettle, filling it with water and setting it upon the stove to boil. He then busied himself with his mug and tea bag as well as some lemon wedges. "Not now Seungri. I'm feeling very depressed." Seungri eyed him as he fixed his tea then slumped onto his couch with Ai beside him. "Do you want to talk about it?" Jiyong sighed heavily, looking up at Seungri with moist eyes. "I've done a terrible thing Seungri. My brain tells me to pick up Tilly and march her right over there so that Seunghyun won't be sad any longer but my heart... my heart keeps stopping me." Seungri sat down on the ottoman so that he could face his friend. "Jiyong... no matter how much you love Tilly, she's not your cat." Jiyong let out a humorless laugh. "I know that Seungri. I'm not five or an imbecile." Seungri leaned closer, trying to read the author's expression. "But you just said that your heart..." Jiyong looked up, directly into Seungri's eyes. "Yes, because of Seunghyun. I... I'm falling in love with him and once he knows that I'm not the sweet, caring person that he thinks I am... he'll hate me Seungri." Seungri gave Jiyong's knee a squeeze, speaking kindly. "No, no he won't. You said it yourself. He'll be so relieved, he won't ask any questions." Jiyong shook his head, tears freely falling. "That's if she was found in the building. If he knows that I've had her all along... he'll hate me for sure. And with good reason too."

 

"Jiyong! Jiyong! I can't believe it! You were right Jiyong! I just got a call and someone has Tilly! She's coming home... I can't believe it!" Jiyong smiled as he listened to Seunghyun's excited voice over his phone. "That's fabulous. Are you sure it's her?" Seunghyun was straightening out his already neat apartment just to keep busy. "It's definitely her. The person sent me a picture and I'd know my baby's face anywhere. She's got so much personality. I can't wait for you to meet her. Would you like to come over? She should arrive in about an hour." Jiyong glanced over at Tilly lying next to Ai on the couch. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather be alone with her for a little while? To reconnect?" Seunghyun smiled, touched by Jiyong's thoughtfulness. "That's so sweet but you had faith even when I started to lose it. I can't think of anyone I'd rather have here right now than you." Jiyong smiled, his free hand clutching at his chest at Seunghyun's sweetness. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

 

Seungri had the brilliant idea that they use someone that Seunghyun never met and would never meet again through them to return Tilly to him. They chose a former Archer employee who was now a struggling actor, Hyunseung Jang. "Remember... you've been taking care of Tilly since you found her and didn't see the flyers until yesterday. We have never met... understand?" Hyunseung nodded, picking up Tilly's pet carrier. "No problem. I'm a professional... don't worry." Jiyong handed Hyunseung an envelope full of cash. "For your time. Don't make me regret how generous I'm being." Hyunseung rolled his eyes. "I'm delivering a cat. How difficult can this be?"

 

Seunghyun hugged Jiyong for the tenth time since he'd arrived, smile never leaving his lips. "I can't stop smiling. I'm just so excited. Having you here with me just makes this all so much better." Jiyong kissed him sweetly, pulling back to gaze into Seunghyun's dark eyes. "I'm so happy to share this moment with you. Seeing you so happy makes me happy." Seunghyun pulled him closer, rocking them back and forth. "I've never been this sappy before. You bring it out in me." Jiyong snorted into Seunghyun's neck. "I think it's the excitement about Tilly doing it not me." Before Seunghyun could answer, there was a knock on his door. "She's home Jiyong, she's home!" Jiyong shoved the taller man towards his doorway, with a laugh. "Go and answer the door so she can come in." Seunghyun planted a hasty kiss to Jiyong's lips then trotted off to answer the door. He returned moments later wearing a solemn expression carrying a cat carrier. Jiyong walked up to him, confusion written all over his face. "What's wrong? Is she sick?" Seunghyun dropped the case onto the floor as Jiyong screamed. "Are you crazy?! You'll injure her!" Seunghyun handed Jiyong a piece of paper, seating himself on the couch with his head in his hands. "That's the only thing that was in there." Jiyong quickly scanned the note. If you're willing to pay a reward, you should be willing to pay a ransom. $20,000 no negotiations or the cat dies. "Are you fucking kidding me? You're not paying this." Seunghyun lifted his head, looking totally defeated. "I have to. They have Tilly, Jiyong. What else can I do?"

 

Jiyong sat beside him, taking his hands and giving them a squeeze. "Seunghyun... I can get you Tilly back and you won't have to pay a dime of that ridiculous ransom money." Seunghyun blinked over at him. "How? I mean, it's not one of your novels. It's real life." Jiyong closed his eyes, took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Before I begin, I want to first tell you that I've never met a man who's made me feel the things that you have. I'm certain that if we had met under any circumstances that I would have fallen for you just as hard." Seunghyun squeezed the hands that held his own, confused but pleased somehow. "You've... fallen for me?" Jiyong nodded, eyes beginning to moisten. "I have. I'm head over heels in love with you. My first time and of course I'm about to ruin it." Seunghyun furrowed his brow, licking his lips nervously. "But how could you since I'm head over heels in love with you as well?" Jiyong smiled, taking a moment to savor those words before he ripped Seunghyun's heart out. "I know who has Tilly." Seunghyun's face registered shock. "What? How could you?" Jiyong pulled his hands away, standing up and pacing the floor much like a nervous cat. "Let me start at the beginning so you know the whole story. I... well I have this habit of rescuing cats who come from bad homes." Seunghyun followed his movement around the room with his eyes. "Is that what you were doing that day at the animal shelter? Looking for cats that needed a good home?" Jiyong paused his movement. "Not really, no. Seungri convinced me to bring in some of my rescued cats so they could be adopted out."

 

Seunghyun tilted his head, confused. "So you don't get the cats from the shelter? Where do you get them then? Off the streets?" Jiyong cleared his throat, looking nervous. "Not exactly. I rescue cats from abusive homes." Seunghyun stared at him, trying to understand. "So you..." Jiyong let out a sigh, seeing how Seunghyun wasn't putting it together. "I let myself into their apartments and remove the abused cat from the premises. I've had excellent results. My cats are thriving under my care." Seunghyun stood up, suddenly angry. "Did you take my Tilly?! Did you break in here and... and steal her?!" Jiyong corrected him. "Rescue. I don't steal. I'm not a thief." Seunghyun was breathing harshly, face red. "Not a thief?! What exactly did you think you were rescuing her from?!" Jiyong put his hands up, speaking calmly. "In retrospect I should have done more research on this one. It's just when I saw her baking in the sun with those shades up, I panicked. I thought she'd be burned or worse. I'm sorry, but I couldn't not act." Seunghyun's head was spinning, he sat back down while a wave of nausea swept over him. "So all this time you've had her and what? You've been laughing at me? How pathetic I've been?" Jiyong rushed towards him, crouching down on the ground in front of him rubbing his knees gently. "No... Seunghyun you have to believe me.... I've enjoyed every minute we've spent together. I... I've been terrified to lose you so I've been holding off returning Tilly. I am in love with you... completely and totally." Seunghyun brushed Jiyong's hands away, standing up again. "It's really hard to believe anything you're telling me Jiyong." Jiyong stood up as well, hovering just behind Seunghyun's back. "Tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it." Seunghyun didn't even turn around to look at him. "I want Tilly back and I want you out of my life." Jiyong nodded, tears filling his eyes. "You got it."

 

Hyunseung opened his door eating a slice of pizza and Jiyong would have strangled him right then and there if Seungri hadn't pulled him off. "You little shit! I paid you to deliver that cat not become a catnapper!" Hyunseung rubbed his throat, coughing. "I just figured if you were willing to pay and he was willing to pay it must be one valuable cat." Jiyong scoffed, picking up Tilly from her perch on a chair. "You just figured. You're a moron." Hyunseung frowned as Jiyong gently placed Tilly into the cat carrier. "What about my reward?" Jiyong glared over at the younger man, restraining himself from lunging at him again. "Seungri... give this asshole his reward." Seungri removed his jacket, revealing his fit body from years of jujitsu crossing his arms in a menacing way. "Ready Hyunseung?" Hyunseung waved him off, shaking his head. "Never mind, I'm good." Seungri and Jiyong laughed the entire elevator ride down to the street. "Are you taking Tilly over to Seunghyun's now?" Jiyong shook his head, handing the carrier to Seungri. "He wants nothing to do with me anymore. You take her. Please tell him how very sorry I am." Seungri sighed, frowning over at Jiyong. "I'm really sorry Jiyong. Maybe if you give him time he'll change his mind." Jiyong chewed on his lower lip, looking extremely lost. "I really can't see that happening, but thanks Seungri. You're a good friend."

 

Seunghyun checked every inch of Tilly over as he lifted her from the pet carrier, relief clearly written on his features. "She appears to be alright. Maybe I should take her to the vet though just to be sure." Seungri sighed beside him, feeling extremely weary with this whole business. "Look Seunghyun... I don't know you very well but you seem to be a decent enough person. Believe me when I tell you that this cat was pampered and cared for to the highest degree while Jiyong had her. He means well even though he sometimes blurs the line of right and wrong a tad. There's not a mean bone in his body especially when it comes to animals." Seunghyun set Tilly down onto the couch with a kiss to her head. "Unfortunately it's that blurring of lines that gets people hurt whether he means it or not. I'm sorry Seungri, it's tough for me right now to wrap my head around his thought process." Seungri extended his hand to shake it. "I'll leave you alone now. I just want to say I've never seen Jiyong extend himself so far for a guy before. You're definitely special to him."

 

Jaejoong and Soohyuk sat on Seunghyun's couch, Tilly between them as Seunghyun entered from the kitchen a bottle of wine in his hand. "I've got some cheese as well if you feel like a snack." Jaejoong shook his head, accepting a glass then handing one to his boyfriend. "We're good thanks. We were hoping that we could entice you to come out to dinner with us." Seunghyun sat down in a chair, Tilly immediately joining him. "Oh that's sweet. I'm going to pass though. I've got a deadline so I think I'll just stay here and do some work." The couple on the couch exchanged a look. Soohyuk cleared his throat, setting his wine glass down. "If it makes a difference, I could bow out. You and Jae could spend some quality time together." Seunghyun frowned over at Soohyuk. "Why would I want that? I know that you and I haven't known each other that long, but I really like you Soohyuk. I'm just really busy." Jaejoong leaned forward, speaking earnestly. "Seung... you can't hide away forever. I'm sorry that you got hurt but you need to move on." Seunghyun stood up, carrying Tilly with him. "That's easy for you to say. You're entire life wasn't turned upside down by someone who thought nothing of lying right to your face. I should have known... no one is that perfect."

 

"Jiyong... you have to snap out of this. You can't just stare out your windows at Seunghyun's shades... it's unhealthy. You haven't written a word in over six weeks." Jiyong turned away from the window to look at Seungri with a glare. "So it's not really concern that's brought you here, it's money. The cash cow G Dragon isn't churning out page after page of his senseless drivel anymore. Is that it?" Seungri threw his hands up, exhasperated. "Come on Jiyong, you know that's not true. I care about you. It's just that you're happier when you're productive." Jiyong laughed bitterly, walking away from his windows to sit down on his couch. "I'm blocked... I can't write a single word no matter how hard I try." Seungri joined him on the couch, looking at him with a measure of sympathy. "I'm sure it's just temporary. What have you done about block in the past?" Jiyong leaned back, closing his eyes as he lay his head against the backrest. "I've never been blocked before. Then again, I've never been in love before either." Seungri rubbed his knee in what he hoped was a soothing manner as Ai leaped up to snuggle himself between Jiyong and the armrest. "Maybe you should take a break." Jiyong began stroking Ai's fur slowly and if he hadn't of done that Seungri might have thought that he'd dozed off. "Isn't that essentially what I'm already doing? Taking a break from writing?" Seungri leaned back as well, staring across the room blankly. "I meant... why don't you get away for a few days? It might clear your head. Ease a little bit of your discomfort." Jiyong lifted his head, looking over at his friend. "I see what you're trying to do here Seungri and I appreciate it... really I do. I haven't told you yet but I called the animal shelter yesterday. I'm going to start volunteering there two days a week." Seungri raised a brow, surprised to hear it. "I think that will be a great experience for you Jiyong." The redhead shrugged, resting his head back once again. "I realize that I need to move on Seungri. This is all new to me, but I'll get there."

 

"Daesung is this really necessary?" The brunette rolled his eyes as he straightened out Seunghyun's jacket, smoothed down the lapels, redid his vest buttons and then fussed with his open shirt collar. "Of course it is. You want to look nice for your big Archer debut party, don't you? Although a tie wouldn't have killed you." Seunghyun brushed his agent's hands away, turning towards the bathroom mirror. "I meant going to this party. Is it really necessary?" Daesung stood behind him, chin upon his shoulder eyeing his expression in the mirror. "Since you are the guest of honor, I'm going to go with yes." Seunghyun frowned at his own reflection, leaning forward effectively knocking his extra head off. His voice began rising in panic as he spoke. "I'm breaking out. I look horrible. I'm not going." Daesung turned him around, looking closely at his face. "Where? I don't see any acne at all." Seunghyun pointed to his chin on the right side of his face. "Right there. It's huge... Everest like really. I can't go anywhere let alone a place with photographers." Daesung shoved him out of the bathroom door. "You're imagining it. Go sit on your couch and wait while I pee. Stop being such a drama queen."

 

Seunghyun joined Tilly on the couch and smiled over at her. She was just what he needed to take the edge off. "Hi sweetie." He sat down but was soon up on his feet again from the lumpy feeling on his butt. "Tilly... did you hide a toy under the seat cushion again? You're such a fresh girl." He reached under the seat cushion and pulled out not a toy but a scarf which he immediately recognized as one of Jiyong's. Seunghyun sat down heavily as the scent of the redhead which was still unbelievably clinging to the material washed over him. He tossed the scarf onto the seat beside him wondering just how he had missed finding it before now. Tilly made her way over to the scarf and began the process of kneading her paws into it before curling up contentedly upon it, purring softly. Seunghyun reached over, caressing her head gently with a sad smile. "Looks like I'm not the only one who misses Jiyong." 

 

"Seungri... how long do I have to stay? I dislike most of these people and I'd much rather be home." Seungri sighed, handing Jiyong a glass of Chardonnay. "You have to stay at least until, the pictures are taken. How would it look if one of Archer Publication's most successful authors bailed on our annual photograph. There'd be a pretty big void wouldn't you say?" Jiyong rolled his eyes about to say something about back stabbing fellow authors who'd like nothing more than to see him fail miserably when he caught sight of Seunghyun entering the room. "Oh no... there's Seunghyun." Seungri glanced towards the doorway then back to Jiyong. "Did you think that he wouldn't come? This party is in his honor Jiyong." Jiyong peered around Seungri's shoulder as discreetly as possible. "I thought maybe he'd be busy or I don't know sick." Seungri shook his head, sipping his own wine. "So you'd rather see him sick than face him again?" Jiyong looked down into his wineglass, reflective. "Not deathly sick obviously just maybe a bad cold or flu. I... I don't think I can do this. I need to leave...I... I'm having a panic attack." Seungri followed him as he rushed along towards the coat check. "Jiyong... you don't have panic attacks... just stop it." Jiyong turned to face him, nervous look in his eyes as his hands fidgeted with his scarf. "Didn't I tell you? I do now. I'm thinking of adding it into my latest dynamic character in my new book. He's an undercover agent who's only flaw is he's prone to panic attacks at the worst possible moments. It'll humanize him I think. Of course he'll probably die in chapter two but what the hell. I can't write anymore anyway so who gives a fuck."

 

Jiyong turned to rush away from Seungri's panicked stare but only got two steps before crashing into a person. "Why can't you write anymore?" Jiyong had known who it was before he'd even spoken. Of course it was his awful luck that Seunghyun had heard his semi breakdown. "I'm blocked right now. It's no... it's not concerning really these things happen." Jiyong gathered himself as much as possible, smiling at least with his lips. "Welcome formally Seunghyun to the Archer family. I hope that you're very happy here." Seunghyun blinked at him, feeling like Jiyong was snowing him... hiding the truth. "Thanks. I've never been blocked myself before. Is it awful?" Jiyong squared his shoulders and continued smiling albeit insincerely. "I'm happy for you. It's fine... I'm fine... it'll be fine. I'm not worried about it at all... it's..." Seunghyun raises a brow with a questioning look. "Fine?" Jiyong huffed out a mirthless laugh. "Yes... it's fine." Seungri chose this moment to step up and join them and Jiyong would have hugged him if it wouldn't have seemed odd. "Seunghyun... nice to see you. Who's your editor?" Seunghyun cleared his throat, focusing his attention on Seungri. "Hey Seungri. Nice to see you as well. It's Kyungil Song. We've only met once so far but he seems like a nice guy." Seungri nodded along, smile plastered on his lips. "Kyungil... yeah he's a good guy. You'll like working with him. He's a great editor." Seunghyun's eyes flashed to Jiyong then back to Seungri. "I guess I should go find Daesung. Nice seeing you both." Jiyong watched him walk away, exhaling heavily. "That went well."

 

Jiyong was finally donning his coat to leave after having sat through speeches and photos being taken not to mention other authors who were constantly trying to one up each other.... Archer family his ass. "You leaving?" Jiyong adjusted the infinity scarf around his neck before looking over at Seunghyun. "Yes. I'm tired and I've had enough family time for today." Seunghyun chuckled, faint blush tinting his cheeks from the wine he must have had. "I understand completely. Do you mind if I walk out with you? I was just leaving myself." Only then did Jiyong notice Seunghyun's coat slung over his arm. The redhead nodded, gesturing with his hands for Seunghyun to lead the way. "After you." Once they were outside it was chilly and Jiyong was glad that he brought his scarf with him. It's warm and right now it was hiding his face from Seunghyun which was good because he was sure he looked pathetic as they walked along. "Oh... I almost forgot... I found your scarf stuck behind my couch cushion today." Jiyong blinked over at him, remembering the heated make out session that had placed it there. "Oh... really?" Seunghyun smiled easily from the wine no doubt, nodding his head. "Yeah... I would have brought it to you but Tilly decided to curl up on it and take a nap. She looked so cute I didn't want to disturb her." Jiyong chuckled at the thought, smile finally reaching his eyes as well as his lips for the first time in weeks. "That's so sweet. I completely understand. She's welcome to it if she likes it that much." Seunghyun pulled out his phone to show Jiyong the picture he'd snapped of Tilly sleeping on his scarf.

 

"You know when Tilly went missing I felt like a piece of my heart had been removed as well." They had stopped walking when Seunghyun pulled out his phone to show Jiyong the picture and Jiyong had been smiling down at the phone screen. He lifted his gaze to look over at Seunghyun's face which no longer looked flushed with wine, but tight with emotion. Seunghyun pocketed his phone again, rubbing at the back of his neck. "When you and I began getting closer it eased some of my pain but then you ripped a new hole in my heart when... when..." Jiyong instinctively reached over to touch Seunghyun's face, smoothing his hair back from his brow. "Oh Seunghyun... I realize that and I'm incredibly sorry I hurt you so much. If I could take it back, I would." Seunghyun went on seemingly oblivious to Jiyong's apology. "At first I told myself that the feelings I had for you were just misplaced emotions. My mind transferred my feelings of the loss of Tilly onto feelings of caring for you." Jiyong felt his heart clenching in his chest. "I see. Well... I'm glad that you've been able to put such good thought into it and come to terms with the whole thing. I think I'll grab a cab because as I mentioned before, I'm tired. Take care Seunghyun."

 

"I think that Tilly misses you and that's why she curled right up on that scarf." Jiyong stopped in his tracks, shaking his head but not turning around. "No Seunghyun. She doesn't miss me. She probably doesn't even remember me." Seunghyun touched his shoulder gently standing behind the redhead. "I think she does. Maybe you could come over and visit her some time." Jiyong furrowed his brow, confused. "Seunghyun... why are you doing this? You just said that you realize..." Seunghyun frowned at the back of Jiyong's head. "Jiyong... Tilly isn't the only one who misses you. I miss you too. The only thing I said was at first I thought those things. It was easier that way... easier than admitting that I have real feelings for you." Jiyong squeezed his eyes shut, feeling overwhelmed. "Do you? Do you really have feelings for me Seunghyun even after what I did?" Seunghyun turned Jiyong around so that they were looking at each again. "I really do. I'd like to start seeing you again if you're willing that is." Seunghyun took Jiyong's hands in his own. "So... would you like to try starting over with me?" Jiyong squeezed Seunghyun's hands. "I'd really like that. I told you before Seunghyun, I believe I'd fall for you no matter what the circumstances of our meeting." Jiyong huffed out a strangled half laugh, half sob. "Hi. I'm Jiyong. I like cats, sushi and guys with a keen sense of humor who can also draw." Seunghyun chuckled, rocking back and forth on his feet. "Hi. I'm Seunghyun. I also like cats, sushi and authors of spellbinding books with handsome heroes who always get their man." Jiyong rolled his eyes but laughed nonetheless. "Would you like to walk home together?" Seunghyun turned and began walking, keeping one hand linked with Jiyong's. "I'd like that very much. So... tell me about yourself. Do you have any interesting hobbies?" Jiyong threw his head back, covering his mouth with his free hand laughing brightly as they walked along. "What? Why is that funny?"


End file.
